History of one
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: My second fic. Sephiroth has a daughter, but he doesn't remember her. She finally meets him and tries to get him to remember. (Boy, I suck at summries) Please r&r.chapter 8 up!!
1. mysterious girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy series that I may use in this fic. I do not own Squaresoft, either. Note: I have not finished FF7 or 9, so this is an alternate universe.  
  
  
  
We shall start this fic during the final battle against Sephiroth. Cloud is just about to deliver the final blow, but a shadowy figure blocks his hit. Both Cloud and Sephiroth look at Sephiroth's savior. It was a girl with blueish-metalic hair, deep blue eyes, had large black wings, and a long tail. She wore a black armored outfit. Even though she had just been dealt great amount of damage, she still got up stared up at Cloud and then turned around to Sephiroth.  
  
"Here." She handed the badly wounded Sephiroth an Hi-potion.  
  
He took it and stared at it not sure if he should drink it, or if it's poison. She turned around and took out two dagger-like swords, and took her place at the side of Sephiroth. Sephiroth decided that he should drink it sense he was badly wounded and it didn't seem to have any thing wrong with it. He drank it and rose off his knees. He looked a the strange winged girl, then at his enemy.  
  
"Why are you helping him?" asked Cloud.  
  
"You'll see." Replied the girl.  
  
Now, Cloud's party consisted of Red XIII, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and of course Cloud. Sephiroth stroke down Yuffie first. The girl killed Cait second. Cloud hit Sephiroth, damaging him a little. Cid attacked the girl, doing a mere 1-point of damage. And Red attacked Sephiroth, also doing a little damage. Sephiroth then got rid of Barret. And the girl got rid of Cid. Only Cloud and Red are left. They can't use any Phoenix Downs because they don't have any left. Cloud, with his last efforts, attacked Sephiroth, not killing him. Red decided not to attack. Sephiroth attacked Cloud, but missed. The girl then attacked Red.  
  
"Sorry, Red." She said.  
  
"It's okay, Rae." He replied, with his last breath.  
  
She let a tear roll down her cheek as she killed her friend. Sephiroth tried an attack again but still missed. Cloud, then realizing that all of his comrades are now dead, now decides that the only thing to do now is attack. Sephiroth tried again but missed. The girl attacked Cloud.  
  
"Sorry, Cloud, but I have to do this."  
  
"Why are you helping him?" "I tell you later."  
  
"By then I'll be dead."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Cloud then died as the mysterious girl pulled her dagger out of Cloud. She then walked over to Sephiroth.  
  
"You going to kill me, too?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No." The girl replied. "I can't."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"You don't remember do you? My full name is Rhiannon, some people call me Re or Rae. You gave me that name."  
  
"I did?" The now very confused Sephiroth asked. But there was something about that name that was familiar.  
  
"Please, come with me." She spread her wings. "I know a way out of here."  
  
"You expect us to get out of here, how?"  
  
"Fly."  
  
"But I"  
  
"You are "The one winged angel of death", right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Grab my hand."  
  
He did and his wing appeared. She helped him fly and she somehow created a portal to another world. They went through and when they got there they saw an amazing castle. 


	2. Realize your past

Sorry for any missed spelled words. Please read and review!! ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
As they went into the castle, they were greeted by many other FF characters. Rae walked up to two men in red coats. She motioned Sephiroth to follow. One man had long black hair, and had a metal claw-like hand. The other had short black hair with some of it gray, and had one hand out of one sleeve.  
  
"Sephiroth, this is Vincent." Rae pointed to the man with long hair. Vincent bowed slightly.  
  
"And this is Auron." She then pointed to the man with short, graying hair. He nodded.  
  
"You found him?" Vincent asked.  
  
"As you can see. But he doesn't remember." She replied.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
They were also greeted by five glowing lights floating around them. Each one a different color. One red, one blue, one white, another yellow, and one green. Sephiroth eyed them, suspiciously. Rae also noticed them.  
  
"Sephiroth, there is no need to be afraid of them, they are my friends." She reassured.  
  
The "lights" landed. The white one had landed on Rae's hand. The lights dyed down, and became little dragons.  
  
"Their names are Rayearth.." She pointed to the red one.  
  
"Celes." She pointed to the blue one.  
  
"Rune." She pointed to the green one.  
  
"Thatz." She pointed to the yellow one.  
  
"And Windom." She pointed to the little white dragon on her hand.  
  
Sephiroth noticed that each dragon was two colors. Rayearth was mostly red but some of the scales were gold. Celes was blue, but the edges of the scales were green. Rune was shifting between green and brown. Thatz was pure gold with a little blue. Windom was the only pure colored dragon. Sephiroth also noticed that each of the dragons had different number of gems in their head. Windom had three blue gems. Celes had two gold gems. Rune had one red gem. Thatz had two green gems. And Rayearth had also one blue gem.  
  
Celes fluttered up to Sephiroth. He just looked at it. Celes then, rubbed Sephiroth's hand with its head. Sephiroth just drew his hand back. Celes gave up and flew to Rae. It let out a little cry, and Rae nodded. "Sephiroth, Celes just wanted to say hi." She said.  
  
"You understand these things?" He asked.  
  
"In a way, yes." Rae replied.  
  
"Sephiroth, are you hungry?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Um, a little." He answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll get some snacks." Vincent said as he went to get them.  
  
"Sephiroth, come with me." Rae motioned him to follow her, along with Auron.  
  
They walked up a stairway, down a short catwalk with three rooms connected to it. Rae and Sephiroth walked into the 2nd room, while Auron waited outside.  
  
"This is my room." Rae said.  
  
The room is small, the walls blue, one window in the corner next to a door for a closet on the other wall, a dresser next to the closet, and a bed opposite of the dresser. The dresser had little statue-like figures of dragons and other unrecognizable objects; they look to old to recognize.  
  
Rae sat down on the bed and pulled a box out from underneath the bed. She opened it. A bunch of pictures and a necklace was in it. She began showing the old pictures to Sephiroth. Sephiroth sat down on the bed next to her, still looking at the pictures. He finally realizes something he didn't know before, or never knew had before.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I figured that they'd erase your memory anyway." She replied.  
  
"You are a strong girl." He said.  
  
"Do you really want to see how well this strong girl can control dragons?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"Okay, meet me outside later. In the meantime you can explore the castle."  
  
"Okay." Sephiroth said as he left.  
  
After a little exploring, Sephiroth went outside, to see if Rae was out there. Rae was, and she is clothed in a different outfit. It was a little oriental fighting outfit. The top is red, and the bottom is black. Rae is also with all five of her dragons. "Oh, you're here." She exclaimed as she noticed him.  
  
"Well, yes." He replied.  
  
"Okay, here we go." She called for Celes. Sephiroth noticed that Celes was wearing a black collar. Celes grew from a cute little dragon to a huge monster-sized dragon, no longer can be called cute. The dragon was now almost the size of the castle. Rae patted Celes's head, told it to do something Sephiroth couldn't understand. Celes flew up, did a few cartwheels in the sky, and landed.  
  
"Wow." Sephiroth exclaimed.  
  
"Well, of course. Celes, change back." She ordered. Celes then became a cute little dragon, again.  
  
"Vincent, probably has the food ready." Rae said.  
  
They made their way back inside, and Rae showed Sephiroth where the kitchen was, and Rae made her way back to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"He hasn't changed, one bit." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Windom lay by her side. 


	3. Sorceress's gift

Rae woke up, only to hear a soft snoring sound coming from the floor. She looked down to see Sephiroth sleeping peacefully on the floor. She giggled quietly to herself. Rae poked Windom to wake him up. He woke up, not sure why he was woken up. Rae got up and put her blanket on Sephiroth. She carefully walked up to her closet, trying not to step on Sephiroth. She opened it, and went inside to change her outfit. When she exited the closet, in white pants that look oriental and a small peach colored top, she saw that Sephiroth was awake.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience." Sephiroth apologized.  
  
"That's okay, um didn't Vincent show you where your room is?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Rae sighed, and continued to make her way out of the room. Sephiroth chose to follow. Rae walked up many flights of stairs, until they came to a door. Rae opened the door, went through, waited for Sephiroth to come through, and shut it. They were now in a huge library, with rows upon rows of books. Despite the appearance in the dark hallways and the flights of stairs they went up, the library had an enormous amount of light coming through the large windows on the ceiling and walls.  
  
"Don't the books fade?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Not because of the sun, they won't. I put a spell on the glass, so the sunlight won't ruin the old or new books. I also put a spell on the book that are older than 1000 years old, so they won't crumble." Rae replied.  
  
"Oh, Rae, you're here." A strange orange-haired woman, sitting at the front desk, said.  
  
"Hi, Quistis." Rae greeted.  
  
Rae directed Sephiroth to a part of the library where the corner of the glass is; it is also where a table is. Sephiroth sat down at this table, enjoying the view of the vast forest on one side and a large field of various flowers on the other.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" a young, brown-haired man said. He also had a scar on his face.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"I'm Squall, nice to meet you."  
  
"uh, I'm Sephiroth, nice to meet you to."  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
"oh, sure, have a seat." As Squall was sitting down, Rae came around the corner, carrying an extremely old book.  
  
"Oh, hi Squall." Rae greeted.  
  
"Hi Rae."  
  
"Sephiroth new here, so I hope you and maybe some others might help explain to him what has happened."  
  
"He's new here? Well, I knew I never seen him before."  
  
Rae sat down next to Sephiroth, and put the book in front of him.  
  
"What's this for?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you might want to know how I was able to get into "your world"." Rae replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see, all worlds are connected through dimensions." Squall simply explained.  
  
"Oh, I knew that. But only powerful Sorceresses and Magicians can travel through the dimensions, right?"  
  
"Correct." Rae answered.  
  
"Then how did you travel trough them?"  
  
"I was a born sorceress."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Fluke in the genes." Squall replied.  
  
"Squall! That's mean!"  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
"Not really. Father was a very powerful sorcerer." Sephiroth blushed at her comment.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Sephiroth, does this make sense to you?" Rae asked.  
  
"Uh, kind of." Sephiroth replied. "Okay. I'll put this away." As Rae was about to grab the book, a blond haired boy with a monkey tail took it.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
"Zidane, thank you, but I was going to put it away."  
  
"It's okay, I'll do it."  
  
"I'll let you do it, but I wish that you wouldn't follow me around all the time." Her tail flicked furiously as she commented.  
  
"Okay." His eyes followed the back and forth motion of her tail. Zidane ran off to put the book away.  
  
"Lets leave before he comes back." Rae said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Squall replied.  
  
Both Rae and Sephiroth left the library, and went down the flights of stairs. They were now on the first floor.  
  
"Rae, Where were you?" A tall lady wearing a black dress with belts in the front, asked.  
  
"I was in the library, Lulu." Rae answered.  
  
"Okay, and who's your friend?" Lulu asked.  
  
"More than a friend, may we go now? We're hungry." Rae asked.  
  
"We" meaning "You", correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go." Rae and Sephiroth went down stairs to the kitchen that Sephiroth was in before. Sephiroth sat down at a table.  
  
"You weren't really hungry, were you?" He asked.  
  
"I was a little hungry." She said as she went into the fridge and pulled out an apple.  
  
"Oh, but I have a feeling I wasn't brought down here just to get a snack."  
  
"Oh, I wanted to show you this." She said with a mouthful of apple. She clamped down hard on her apple, so she wouldn't lose it, moved to a wall, touched it, and it lifted upward. What was now in its place was a wall with five wooden swords on it. With the apple still in her mouth, she picked up one sword and tossed it to Sephiroth. As soon as the sword left her hands, she took a bite out of her apple.  
  
"This is what you wanted to show me? It's just a wooden sword." He said as he caught it.  
  
"It's not just any wooden sword. It was hand-crafted by me, and it is also magically enhanced." She said with a mouthful of apple again.  
  
Sephiroth studied the sword. The handle was magnificently handcrafted, every little detail beautifully done. The blade sharp, and he noticed a glint of sparkle on it.  
  
"You like?" Rae asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe you did this." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"I was thinking that we should test them out." She said while balancing the apple core on her nose.  
  
"We could, but I don't want to dent them."  
  
"I told you, they're magically enhanced." She replied, still balancing the apple core on her nose.  
  
"One question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you balancing an apple core on your nose?"  
  
"I don't know." She took the apple core off her nose and tossed it in the air. Windom appeared and ate it.  
  
"Here." Sephiroth gave the sword back. Rae put it in its place, touched another part on the wall, and the wall looked as normal as it was before.  
  
"So, you remember?" Rae asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, we can go now."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To revive Cloud."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised him some answers."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rae, Windom, and Sephiroth were outside the castle, when a portal opened up. They went through, back to the battlefield where Cloud's body and the others lay. 


	4. The Revival of old friends, and a New fu...

Rae walked over to Red's body, used a spell that Sephiroth could not recognize, but he could feel that it was strong. Red was now standing on his feet.  
  
"How do you feel?" Rae asked with slight worry.  
  
"Fine, fine. I knew you'd come back." Red answered.  
  
"Glad to see you, again."  
  
"Now, don't forget the others."  
  
"I won't." Re hopped over to Cait's body, did the same spell, and walked over to Cloud's.  
  
"I know you'll be mad with me, but I promised." She used the spell. Cloud opened his eyes, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"What, you again?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yeesh, is that something you say to the person who revived you?" She said.  
  
"Where's Sephiroth?"  
  
"He's under my watch. In other words, you can't touch him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know this has been hard for you, but please understand. Please follow me."  
  
"Now, why would I follow you, a friend of Sephiroth?" He said, but he ended up finding himself following her. Rae walked over to a green river.  
  
"This is the Lifestream, right?"  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"Good, watch." Rae placed her hands at the surface if the Lifestream, used the spell, and a body began forming, then clothes, then it rose out of the Lifestream. It landed at the edge, and the face became in view.  
  
"A-Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"Cloud, is that you?" Aeris asked.  
  
"You, kid, how'd you do that?"  
  
"For your information, my name is Rae."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, how'd you do it?"  
  
"The same way you where."  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Aeris asked Rae.  
  
"I have a feeling you know where we are. And that you know who I am." Rae replied.  
  
"Oh. Let me see your face."  
  
Aeris looked at Rae and found an old friend.  
  
"I know you, your Rae."  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
Rae turned to Cloud. "Now there's no reason to be mad at me."  
  
"Why did you help Sephiroth? He should've died at my hands. When I find him I'll kill him."  
  
"If you hurt him I'll be forced to kill you."  
  
"Then why bother reviving me in the first place."  
  
"I promised you answers."  
  
"Okay, so where are they?"  
  
"All in due time."  
  
Aeris then noticed Cid and Barret 's body.  
  
"Oh, dear, I must help them." She said, as she was about to go over to them but felt a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving. She turned around to find that it was Rae that was grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I was fighting them, I saw that they had wished to die, in their minds, they had wished death, I could see it in their eyes. I see their spirits, it was they who told me to stop you."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"We should get going now."  
  
"But how?" Cloud, Cait, and Aeris asked simultaneously.  
  
"You'll see. Windom, go get Sephiroth." Just as she said that, Windom darted to a shadowy corner, and barked so Rae knew that he found him. Windom and Sephiroth walked over to the group, Sephiroth made sure that he was behind Rae, so Cloud doesn't make any attempts on killing him.  
  
"Why's he here?" Cloud asked pointing to Sephiroth.  
  
"I needed a tie to this dimension."  
  
"Then how did you get here before?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Vincent and Tifa both gave me a single hair."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, now is everybody done with the questions right now?" Rae asked, nobody answered.  
  
"Good, lets go." The portal opened and Rae pushed Cloud, Aeris, and Cait through, then Sephiroth went through, and last Red and Rae.  
  
They appeared in front of the castle.  
  
"Wow. Now, um, where are we?" Cloud asked.  
  
"My home."  
  
They went inside, where Vincent greeted them.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Yes, now, you all know him, correct?" Cloud, Aeris, and Cait nodded  
  
"Good, if any of you are hungry, just ask him, he'll get you something."  
  
"What, a blood sandwich?" Cloud joked. "I just pretend I didn't hear that." Vincent replied.  
  
"Cloud! If you wish for your answers, then I wouldn't joke, especially since you are in my house." Rae said with an angry glare.  
  
"eep." Was all he said.  
  
"Good, now I'll show you to your rooms." Vincent told them as he started to walk away, but was stopped with a question.  
  
"You mean we're living here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes." Both Vincent and Rae said at the same time.  
  
Vincent showed them to their rooms, which were on the same catwalk as Rae's and Sephiroth's are. The catwalk grew, so there were no longer three rooms attached to it, but six.  
  
Sephiroth went to his room to lie down.  
  
"So your castle grows with each guest?" Red asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Rae replied.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"Where ever you want."  
  
"Then outside your room." Red went upstairs and lied down in front of the space between each room.  
  
"They must be tired." Rae said as she went outside. She walked up to a tree, jumped into a branch, laid down and watched the setting sun. She fell asleep for a while, only to be woken up by a voice.  
  
"Hey, you, get up."  
  
"Huh?" She turned her head to see Cloud with his cleaver-for-a-sword aimed for killing her. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Suspenseful, isn't it. 


	5. A new fued, and a few bruises

"Best you get down, before your tree gets ruined."  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you must be crazy." Rae jumped down, took a deep breath, and was about to yell for Windom, but was cut off.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cloud said as he grabbed her neck with one arm, wearing a very psychotic grin.  
  
"Put the girl down!"  
  
Cloud turned around, to see Auron, with his sword ready.  
  
"Step any closer, and snap goes her neck." Cloud said, still holding her neck and gripping tighter, and still wearing his now very, very psychotic grin.  
  
Cloud lifted her off the ground, her feet kicking him where it should hurt, but he didn't even move.  
  
"Damn, he must be crazy. If only I could get through his gloves." Rae thought to herself.  
  
"Eat this!" Rae yelled as she double-kicked him in the face, HARD.  
  
"Well, guess you don't need this anymore." Cloud gripped as hard as he could, nearly snapping her neck.  
  
"That's funny, I thought it would snap by now. Oh, well." He said as he gripped tighter.  
  
"I'm not an ordinary human, fool." Rae managed to say, her eyes glowing a shade of red. Her hands glowing to.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that spell will have to wait." Cloud said as he banged Rae's head against a large tree limb, thus knocking her out. All the while doing this he is still wearing that darn psychotic grin.  
  
" Oops, it seems that I knocked her out, oh well." He dropped her, she fell on the ground as if she were a doll, her head bleeding.  
  
"Damn, you!" Auron ran at Cloud and hit him on the head, with the dull side of his sword, knocking him out.  
  
"You deserve this." Auron said as he kicked Cloud in the stomach.  
  
Auron walked over to Rae and picked her up as well as he could. He carried her inside.  
  
Rae woke up in a white walled room. She looked around and saw both Vincent and Lulu at computers. She felt her head, it was still kind of sore. "So your finally awake?"  
  
"Yes, Vincent."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. Um, where's Cloud?"  
  
"Next room, Yuna is tending to him."  
  
"Okay." Rae got up, and left the room. She walked to the next room.  
  
"Hey, Yunie, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine, I think Auron hit him a little too hard."  
  
Cloud sat up, rubbing his bandaged head.  
  
"You okay?" Rae asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Not exactly what I meant."  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Well, you're pretty lucky that I'm a nice, forgiving person, otherwise you'd be dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, trying to kill the person that brought you back to life, isn't what I call nice."  
  
"I said that I'm sorry."  
  
"I bet that you are, but do you think that I trust that, especially since you tried to kill me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. If you want to win my trust back, meet me later outside, kay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Rae left the room and went to a cage-like thing that there seemed to be many of them around, about four, in random places. They are in four colors: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. Rae went up to the blue one. She put her hand on a very lumpy blanket that was inside. It jumped a little, which caused Rae to jump a little. She moved the blanket, to reveal Celes.  
  
"Wake up, little one."  
  
Celes yawned a little, then looked a Rae and blinked, it had a mad look on its face, obviously it did not want to be woken up.  
  
"Aw, come on, you can't that mad at me."  
  
It gave that look on its face, like its saying "Yes, I can be that mad at you." In fact that's what it is saying, just that nobody here understands draconic, except Rae.  
  
"Come on, you couldn't possibly have had a good dream."  
  
Another face, "Yes, in fact I was."  
  
"Well, I promise that you can sleep all you want after we're done."  
  
Another face, "Okay."  
  
Rae picked up Celes, and brought her outside.  
  
"Wait here." Rae said as she put Celes down on the ground.  
  
Rae walked inside and went down to the kitchen area with the strange wall. She grabbed four swords, and walked outside to where Celes was waiting.  
  
"Cloud should be coming soon."  
  
Rae sat down cross-legged, and waited with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Oh, finally." Rae handed Cloud a wooden sword.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with these?"  
  
"Think."  
  
"I'm not sure how to use it."  
  
"I can think of a few words: Fight, Duel, Spar, list goes on."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"You use a sword don't you?"  
  
"Yes, it's just that they're too light."  
  
"You'd think it'll be easier for it to be lighter, if you want me to make it heavier, I can."  
  
"You don't need to, I'm just not used to the weight, that's all."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What are the rules."  
  
"If you defeat me, you'll win back my trust."  
  
"Kay." Rae and Cloud charged at each other, after a few swings back and forth, Cloud was found on the ground with Rae's sword to his chin.  
  
"You've won." Rae said as she removed her sword from his chin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, you've won."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I only wanted a good fight, not you to actually beat me, you can't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now lets go inside and get some food."  
  
"Okay." They, including Celes, went inside and got some food. 


	6. Transformation

"So, when am I going to get my answers?"  
  
"Arf." A certain little dragon barked.  
  
"Celes, do you realize that I'm the only one that can understand what you're saying?"  
  
"Arf." Celes barked again, agreeing.  
  
Cloud gave them both a stare, a look of confusion. Rae noticed this.  
  
"Her translation is soon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go outside." Rae said as she got up from her seat. She went outside through the all-to-familiar halls and doorways; she was about to go outside through the normal way, instead she thought about it then ran through a hallway, touched a few stones, when they moved she ran through the small corridor, and she finally made it to the roof of the castle. She stood on top, pretty well considering it's slanted, she toke the time to wipe the soot and dirt from her face, while she looked at where she came from.  
  
"Thanks Zidane." She whispered. She sat down carefully; trying to get the rest of the dirt off her face, staring at the bright stars. When she finished getting the dirt off her face, she took a good look around, and sat there looking at the stars. She moved her finger, pretending to connect the constellations.  
  
"Interesting, isn't it, Katarif?" She asked.  
  
A small little ghost-like dragon appeared, it rubbed itself against Rae.  
  
"Katarif, you shouldn't be out here for a long time."  
  
The dragon nodded and fused back again with Rae. Rae almost went to sleep, but was startled to find out that Zidane was with her. So startled she almost fell off.  
  
"What in the world are you doing up here?" She asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same."  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked again.  
  
"Just wondering where you were. What was that mist-like thing around you, a minute ago?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You called it "Katarif"."  
  
"What did I just tell you?" Her tail flicked with anger.  
  
"Um, none of my business, but I can be concerned about your safety to, you know."  
  
"Thank you, but it's not needed. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said as she transformed into a big black wolf-like creature, only her white eyes could be seen, because it is night. She was now bigger than Zidane, by a few yards, which isn't really saying much.  
  
She jumped down off the roof, landed on all fours, and ran of into the forest.  
  
"Wow." Zidane remarked as he barely saw her run off. Being black as night is very hard to see at night.  
  
When the morning came a few of the early-risers, including Cloud, went outside. Cloud wondered where Rae was, for he noticed that she was not in her room last night. He walked around in the forest nearest the castle for a little while. Then he went deeper, and deeper, until no one could no longer see him. He traveled a while, then he spotted an apple tree. He decided he should pick one. As he was about to, a strange and very unusual voice came from the tree, almost growl-like.  
  
"Who are you? State your name." It said.  
  
"Huh, I'm Cloud." He said as he moved around to see what was talking.  
  
"I see. You can have one, only one apple, if you can guess who I am." It said as it jumped out of the tree. Cloud moved back amazed that it was almost as big as him; in fact it was as long as he was tall, and it was about up to his waist in height.  
  
"Damn, if I'm not careful, this thing could eat me." Cloud thought to himself.  
  
"How many guesses do I get?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Usually, one, but I'm feeling generous, five."  
  
"Only five. Well then, how many talking wolfs do I know?" He asked himself.  
  
"Let me guess, Rae?" He asked.  
  
"Bingo! How did you figure it out?" She asked as she transformed to her normal self.  
  
"Studied."  
  
"Well, I see somebody has made good use out of my library."  
  
"Not many people can do that, transform, I mean."  
  
"I have done many things in my lifetime, my race should not be underestimated."  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Like I said, I am no ordinary human, though you may not remember it for that was when you where not in your right mind."  
  
"I remember. But what do you mean "no ordinary human"?"  
  
"I shall tell you later. But now lets snack on something or else you get a bad headache." She said as she grabbed an apple and tossed it to Cloud.  
  
"How come you're in the textbooks?"  
  
"Lets see, a Dragon Knight as famous as I has to be in the texts."  
  
"Dragon Knight?"  
  
"How do you think I came to have all of these dragon friends?"  
  
"But doesn't a Dragon Knight only have one dragon?"  
  
"No, not necessarily."  
  
" Um, what exactly is a Dragon Knight?"  
  
"Interesting question you ask. Lets see, most, in fact, all Dragon Knights have one dragon, 'cept me."  
  
"Why is that?" Cloud asked with a mouthful of apple.  
  
"Boy, you sure are full of questions, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"We should get back home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked back, well Rae fluttered back and Cloud had to catch up. They made it back home, Cloud a little out of breath, and Rae wasn't even tired.  
  
"Next..time.. go... a... little... slower." Cloud panted.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rae went inside, Windom greeted her.  
  
"Playing tricks on people again?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yeah. What else did you expect me to do, stay in a boring castle all day?"  
  
"Well, no. Did you eat?"  
  
"An apple."  
  
"That's no enough, go and get some real breakfast." Vincent said as he pushed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, well." Rae got a bowl of cereal and laid down some fresh meat for the five hungry dragons. "Here, eat well." 


	7. one sided love

"Hello, Rae." A voice said slyly.  
  
"Hello, whoever you are." She replied as she took a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"How insulting, you know who I am."  
  
"Actually, I don't want to and I don't know why you're here, either." She said taking another spoonful.  
  
"You are getting annoying." The person said as he stepped around the corner.  
  
"What is it, Seymour?"  
  
"You know what. We're alone."  
  
"So. And technically, we're not. I hate your guts, and I don't like the fact that you're hitting on me."  
  
"My room is just down the hall." He said as he ran his finger across her chin.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Lets go there now." He said as he put his arms around her shoulders. Rae almost choked. Then there were five thumps on the wooden table. Seymour looked up; he saw all five dragons growling, Windom ready to bite.  
  
"What's gotten into them?"  
  
"Gee, I wonder, could it be the fact that your arms are around me?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He removed his arms from her. He sat down across from Rae, the dragons still growling. Rae motioned "Thanks" to them, they nodded and continued growling.  
  
"Please, call off your dragons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're still growling."  
  
"Oh yes, it's getting quite annoying. Please stop." She asked the dragons, they stopped but continued to eye Seymour. Rae used a teleport spell to teleport their dishes onto the table, next to the dragons.  
  
"Seymour, what are you doing to Ra-oh, I see." Vincent exclaimed as he went down the stairs and saw what was going on. "What did he do now?" Vincent asked Rae.  
  
"Guess." Seymour tried to put his hand across the table, and Windom snapped at him, causing him to pull back.  
  
"I don't want to know, but I can get an idea."  
  
"Yeah, you don't." She replied.  
  
"Stupid dragon." Seymour said under his breath, but Windom still heard it, and growled.  
  
Rae turned to Seymour.  
  
"For your information, Windom is one of my smartest dragons. And it's not very smart to insult him in front of me."  
  
Only a look of amazement appeared on Seymour's face.  
  
"Are you really that stupid, or did you simply forget?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I forgot." He replied.  
  
"As much as you and your stupidity amaze me, I'll be leaving now." Rae said to no one, but it was kind of directed to Seymour.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Room." Rae replied as she went upstairs.  
  
"Okay." Vincent replied.  
  
"Come, Windom!" Rae ordered.  
  
Windom followed obediently. Rae went up to her room and lay down on the bed. She lifted her hand, palm facing ceiling, and a small paper appeared. Rae began reading it.  
  
"One whose heart is divided into light and dark, cannot choose to be either good nor bad. Only the strong survive, thus is the way of nature."  
  
She crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room.  
  
"Stupid curse. But there's nothing that I can do about it." She sighed.  
  
The crumpled up paper disappeared. There was a knock on the door, this kind of startled Rae.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"That is just what I was wondering." A very familiar voice replied.  
  
"Come in, Squall."  
  
The door opened. Squall came in and sat next to Rae.  
  
"So why do you come to my room?"  
  
"You seem so lonely, even though you found him." He replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what was that about "a heart divided into light and darkness, cannot choose to be either good nor bad."?"  
  
"As long as you knew me, yet you don't know that."  
  
"There are a lot of things I don't know about you."  
  
"I think it's best you don't. Squall, the only thing I will tell you is that it's a curse." She said with an almost crying face.  
  
Squall put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What kind of curse would cause you to be sad? You have been through anything and everything."  
  
"This damn curse was one I was born with. But why me?"  
  
"You need to relax. Lets go to town, and have a few drinks."  
  
"Squall, no drinks. We'll go to town and have something to eat. We'll bring Cloud, and Zidane."  
  
"Why Zidane?"  
  
"If we go to town, there is a very big chance that we'll get attacked. You, Cloud and Zidane can fight very well. I'm a Dragon Knight, Thieves will try to steal from me."  
  
"True, true. Okay let's go. I'll go get them and you tell Vincent."  
  
"That could take a while. I'll do this instead." Rae pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing on it. When she finished, she gave it to Windom. Windom flew out of the room. A few seconds later, he came back. "He's fast."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I'll get the guys."  
  
"Why? There's know need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"Okay." Squall opened the door. Both Cloud and Zidane were there.  
  
"Okay, lets go." 


	8. Can love for your father go beyond the n...

Disclaimer: I know long time since one, but I think it's needed. There's going to a character from The Record of Loddoss Wars. Guess what. I don't care how I even spelled it 'cause I don't own it. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They exited the castle, although Rae felt a strange feeling of being followed. They went through the forest and kept on going until they saw a town. Some of the people recognized Rae, and her dragon, Windom. Some people ran away, some hide. Others just stood there in fear. All the while, Rae was wearing a now very confused look.  
  
They had tried to talk to some of the people, but they all ran.  
  
"That's it! As a Dragon Knight, I demand an answer to the actions taken by these people!" Rae exclaimed. Only a little girl walked up to her.  
  
"Miss Dragon Knight?" The child asked.  
  
"What is it dear child?" She asked as she bent down to one knee, to height level of the child.  
  
"The people are afraid of you because our leader told us that you're evil, and that you'll destroy our town. But I don't think you're that bad."  
  
"Well, it seems that you're the bravest one here." Rae replied as she patted the child's head. Then she stood up.  
  
"What kind of people are you? If I were the evil person this girl tells I am to you people, then why'd you send or let this child talk to me? Is it true, that a child, a Child of all things, has more courage than you people? It must be. You must be ashamed of yourselves." She called out to the other townspeople. Then she bent down to one knee, again, to speak to the little girl.  
  
"Do you know where your leader is?" She asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"Can you take us there?" Rae asked again.  
  
"Yep." The girl answered.  
  
"Okay. Here we go." She lifted the girl onto her shoulders. While they walked through the town, Rae heard footsteps, not that of her companions, a much more heavily step. She looked back, though she not what she was looking for. The plodding sound of the footsteps following her, sounded quite familiar. They continued to a mansion that the girl pointed to.  
  
Rae put the girl down.  
  
"Stay here. Zidane will watch you." She said as she looked at the monkey- boy sneaking away to go to the tavern, but then heard his name, and realized he had been caught.  
  
"Me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You WILL stay here with her." Rae replied.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He answered as he sat next to the girl.  
  
Rae motioned to Squall and Cloud to follow her into the mansion, and of course Windom followed, too.  
  
Inside the mansion were many collections of paintings of her, to her surprise.  
  
"Now why would he say bad and untrue things about me, and yet still have all of these paintings of me?" She thought to herself.  
  
They continued until they met up with a man sitting at a desk inside of a room.  
  
"Are you the leader of this town?" Rae demanded.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Why are you spreading rumors about me?" Rae asked.  
  
"Rumors? What rumors? I only speak of the facts."  
  
"Facts?"  
  
"Rae the great Dragon Knight of this land is not what she says. She is evil, and a vicious monster."  
  
Rae's eyebrow twitched to that comment. Her tail flicked.  
  
"Do you have any clue to whom you are speaking to?"  
  
"Why, yes, of course."  
  
"What makes you think that what you say is true?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He was evil, and vicious, and he had killed many."  
  
Rae became very upset at this comment; tears began streaming down her cheeks for she knew that was true. Squall tried to calm her but she pushed him away.  
  
"This maybe true, but did you know him for how long I have? No. He was not in his right mind at that time, and that was quite some time ago." She yelled back.  
  
"And you will turn out the same way."  
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Your part demon, you will, just as your father did, and we will be forced to kill you, just as we did to your father."  
  
"Ha, what a laugh." Rae said, and then began laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your lack of knowledge is quite funny. If you think he's dead, you're wrong. In fact, he's quite alive."  
  
"But, that can't be."  
  
"Oh, yes it can. You puny humans failed to realize that when you "killed" him, he was already dead."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Of course it doesn't, to you, because humans like you can't comprehend things like that."  
  
"So, we'll just have to kill him again. And you too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why, we don't want any more killed by your evil father."  
  
Rae had had enough, she glowed red with anger and power, her hair floating above the ground, herself floating too, her eyes grew white, and her teeth grew fangs.  
  
"So, you insist on fighting." The man said as he got up from his chair.  
  
Rae then let loose a surge of energy, causing both Cloud and Squall to fly back and hit the wall. Also doing the same thing to the man.  
  
"Ah, come on, how can you even PLAN to kill me when you can't even get up." She said in a booming, very powerful voice.  
  
The now knocked out man did nothing as Rae walked over to him.  
  
"I shall not let you do this any longer. You shall be ridded of this job."  
  
The man is now half conscious.  
  
"By the way, my father wasn't even part demon, he's all human, or to he would be." Rae said again.  
  
Rae failed to notice that this fight of hers was being watched, by a young man with long blue hair.  
  
Rae walked over to Squall, and healed him with a spell. She did the same to Cloud, by now she was normal. The young man watching this sneezed, which startled Rae a little.  
  
"Who's there?" Rae asked.  
  
The young man stepped out. Rae's face lit up.  
  
"Spark. What are you doing here?" She asked as he came over to her.  
  
"N-nothing, Lady Rae." He said.  
  
Rae thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea.  
  
"Spark, how'd you like to be the leader of this town?"  
  
"That would be nice, Lady Rae."  
  
"You know you don't have to call me "Lady Rae", just call me Rae."  
  
"Okay, La-er Rae."  
  
"I know you're going to be good at this job. Maybe you'll even make a good Dragon Knight someday."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"What if you need help? You can write me." Rae moved over to a window, looked out it, but then moved to a second window and pointed, and motioned for Spark to come over.  
  
"Spark, see that castle in the back ground? Send your letters there, for that's where I live."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We shall be leaving now." Rae said as she left the room with her companions.  
  
Zidane was now very happy to see that Rae was finished.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Rae asked.  
  
"No." Zidane answered.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." Rae pointed to the little girl, climbing on Zidane.  
  
"Yes." She said as she smiled.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Rae said as she hoisted the girl onto her shoulders.  
  
They left the place and brought the child to her parents, and continued on home. But before they could make it there, they encountered a band of thieves, in the middle of the woods. They tried to fight, but there were more than that of what could be seen. They shot paralysis darts a Cloud, Squall, and Zidane, leaving only Rae and Windom but Windom was hidden. Rae didn't fight back, as they tied her up and took her and her friends to their hideout.  
  
When Squall, and the others awoke, they found themselves tied up and in a room.  
  
"About time you guys woke up." Rae said.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Squall asked.  
  
"No." "Okay. Now what do we do?" Zidane asked.  
  
"We wait." Rae said.  
  
Rae had her knives already at work, cutting the rope.  
  
"You guys wait here." She said getting up, and freeing herself from the ropes. She glanced through the small window in the room and saw a tall figure, in a red coat, just before trying to exit the room. She realized it was locked from the other side, but she just jammed her knife into the wooden door, breaking the latch. She walked through.  
  
She noticed that most of the bandits were either drunk or sleeping.  
  
"Gees, you'd think that there would be a guard around. But no, everybody is asleep."  
  
Rae stepped over the bodies that were on the floor, and made her way over to the door. She opened it and waited a little while. The cool night air was brisk upon her face. A figure appeared before her.  
  
"Aren't I hard to follow?" She asked smiling to the familiar person.  
  
"Sort of." The person said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Well, the others are in the back. I'll go get them." Rae said as she ran to the back, being careful that she doesn't step on a bandit.  
  
"Okay, guys." She untied Squall, Zidane, and Cloud, who was not happy about this at all, and they all left the room.  
  
"Wow, they're all sleeping." Zidane exclaimed as he was almost left there by his companions. He ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Auron, do you know where Windom is?" Rae asked the man following them. At the hearing of hi name, Windom popped out of Auron's coat.  
  
"Here." Auron said as he picked up the little dragon by the scruff of his neck and handed him to Rae. Windom was very happy Rae was safe.  
  
"Okay. Let's go home." Rae said as they made their way home. When they got there, everybody except Rae went inside. Rae wandered by the edge of the pond right outside the castle, watching the reflections of the stars on the water.  
  
"Mother, I found it." She said to herself. 


	9. The truth, not quite revealed

"Hey." A voice said as Rae felt a hand on her shoulder. She put a hand on her should, and felt a leather glove.  
  
"Hi Clou- " She started to say, but was cut off as Cloud turned her around and kissed her. Rae, now very startled, pushed away and just looked at him, waiting for words to come to her, but they wouldn't.  
  
"Cloud? Wha-what was that?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh." Rae looked to the ground.  
  
"Even tough you killed me, in revival, you showed me kindness. In all of our travels, you showed me strength. We are more than friends."  
  
Rae looked up.  
  
"Cloud, could you ever love or be friends with somebody who is related to Sephiroth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then your love is not true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You wanted answers, thus you shall get them.m-my father is Sephiroth."  
  
"But that can't be!"  
  
Sephiroth came up behind him.  
  
"Sure it can." He said suddenly, causing Cloud to turn around quickly.  
  
"But she's nothing like you." Cloud said to Sephiroth.  
  
Rae had a very sad look on her face.  
  
"The Sephiroth you know was evil, vicious and cruel. But you don't know him, you never did. He was a kind and loving father as well as a strong- willed sorcerer. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He loved my mother-" Rae stopped to think about something.  
  
"What is it, Rae?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"The keys. They're all here."  
  
  
  
"What?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Keys to mother's grave."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sephiroth ordered.  
  
"You. Katarif. Cloud. Red. All keys. All here. But one is missing." Rae sighed.  
  
"You speak in riddles." Cloud said.  
  
"You'll see later." Rae said as she ran inside. She ran to her room. Both Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other in puzzlement. Sephiroth stepped back and pushed Cloud forward, toward to castle.  
  
"What was that for?" Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"Go inside. Nights are getting cold nowadays." Sephiroth replied.  
  
Cloud obeyed and went inside to look for Rae.  
  
Meanwhile, Rae was lying on her bed, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago. She touched her lips.  
  
"Poor Cloud. Fooled by his own love. Then again, nobody would know this secret just by looking." She said to herself. Windom came up and whined.  
  
"What is it, Wind?"  
  
He motioned to underneath the bed.  
  
"Underneath?" Rae pulled out a box form underneath the bed. Opened it, went through the old pictures, until she came upon a blue, rather large, spherical gem, like an orb.  
  
"This, Wind?" She held it up to Windom.  
  
He barked, saying "Yeah."  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
Wind nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Windom shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Well, your no help." Rae put the box back, still holding the gem.  
  
"It's heavy." Rae found a small pillow, placed the pillow on her dresser, and carefully placed the gem on the pillow.  
  
Rae sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling with pealing paint. Rae used a spell to fix this, but also turning the ceiling pink.  
  
"Ew! Pink!" Rae quickly changed it to white. While she was doing this, she heard a loud thud on the floor. She looked down to see what it was. She almost broke up laughing, seeing the knocked out Seymour on the floor, and having a rather large dent in his head. Rae noticed that the gem had rolled off the pillow, and figured it had landed on him, protecting it from shattering on the stone floor.  
  
Rae carefully stepped out of the room. She found Tifa standing outside her door, whistling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rae asked.  
  
"Nothing, just saw Seymour walking by, and saw the crystal ball on your dresser about to fall, so I pushed him in and saved the crystal ball." Tifa replied. Rikku came out from behind her.  
  
"Yeah right, you wanted to steal it so Yuffie doesn't blackmail you." Rikku poked Tifa's shoulder.  
  
"Shush, you little thief." Tifa hushed Rikku.  
  
Rae crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
"Tifa, is this true?"  
  
"Yes." Tifa looked down.  
  
Rae smirked and uncrossed her arms.  
  
"How would you girls like to play a little trick on Yuffie?"  
  
"Alright!" They said in unison.  
  
"Okay, the plan is: Tifa, I'll look like you. Rikku, you just follow me, and don't say anything. Oh, Tifa, you dress up like me." Rae planned.  
  
"Okay, but we look nothing alike." Tifa said.  
  
  
  
"No problem." Rae said snapping her fingers and instantly looked exactly like Tifa.  
  
"But I can't wear your clothes." Tifa stated again.  
  
"Of course you can't. But I can do this." Rae said again snapping her fingers and making Tifa look exactly like Rae.  
  
"Okay. Fair enough." Tifa shrugged.  
  
"Now, plan is in session." Rae said just as she was about to take off but Tifa stopped her.  
  
"What do I do?" She asked.  
  
"Act like I would when I find someone trying to steal from me." Rae said running off pulling Rikku with her.  
  
"Oh." Tifa said.  
  
  
  
Rae was almost to where Yuffie was.  
  
"Hey, Rae, what about the orb?" Rikku asked.  
  
"This." Rae held up an orb that looked exactly alike the orb in her room.  
  
"Your not going to give that to her, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Here." Rae tossed Rikku the "orb".  
  
"Hey, this is light!"  
  
"Of course it is. It is made to look like it to fool thieves like you."  
  
"But it's too light."  
  
"Now it isn't." Rae snapped her fingers. Rikku almost dropped it.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Also, you can drop it from any height and it won't break."  
  
"Wow. Um, can you make it light again?"  
  
"Yes." Rae changed it back. They were right in front of Yuffie's door. Rae knocked. Yuffie answered.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"We're here to give you the orb." Rae said.  
  
"Really? Thanks. May I have it now, Tifa?" She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Okay." Rae dressed up like Tifa said as she turned the orb really, really heavy, but since Rae is really strong, she holds it like normal and gave it to Yuffie. Yuffie almost fell.  
  
"Heavy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So what was this about you blackmailing Tifa?" Rae asked still dressed up as Tifa.  
  
"You mean you?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No, I mean Tifa." Rae answered.  
  
Tifa came up behind Rae.  
  
"Uh, Tifa?" Yuffie pointed to Tifa who is dressed up as Rae.  
  
"What? Tifa's here." Rae said not turning around.  
  
"Huh?" Yuffie said.  
  
"Hope you like the fake." Rae said turning both Tifa and herself normal. Yuffie was now very horrified.  
  
"You tricked me." She exclaimed.  
  
"You can't blackmail anybody here in this castle. And what was "The Great Ninja Yuffie" going to do with my orb?" Rae asked crossing her arms and tapping here foot.  
  
"Uh, sell it." Yuffie answered as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Boy, you can't tell what one thing is worth from another, that thing is worthless." Rae said as she turned around and headed to the secret path to the roof. Yuffie just stared at Tifa, as Tifa was about to punch her in the face. Rikku stopped Tifa from hurting her.  
  
Rae walked up to the roof of the castle and sat down. Sephiroth was still there, staring at the pond. Then, even though it was night, everything changed to a bright, faded orange, and out in the yard there were people, a little girl, a small dragon, a woman, whose face cannot be seen, and a man with long white hair. Rae watched them play in the yard, although she was mostly trying to see the woman's face. The woman had long dark hair, with little dog-like ears on top of her head, and a long tail. The dragon was white but nothing else of it could be seen from where Rae was. The little girl had short metallic blue hair, a tail, and a pair of black wings.  
  
Zidane came up from behind Rae.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I can't remember her face." Rae said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't remember." Rae said again.  
  
Zidane walked over and sat next to Rae and watched what Rae was looking at. He somehow understood what Rae was saying.  
  
"That little girl is you, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that guy is your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That woman is your mother. It's been so long you don't remember her face, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find it, I'll make sure of it." Zidane put a hand on Rae's shoulder. Then everything in the yard changed back to normal; a dark yard, with Sephiroth looking into the pond, a nighttime forest and field of flowers on either side of the castle. Rae stood up.  
  
"I know we will." She said staring at Sephiroth as the wind blew through her long hair. 


End file.
